1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools and particularly to a versatile adjustable combination clamp fixture and multiple L-shaped carpenter framing squares held by a clamp fixture, the clamp fixture receiving one leg of each square within a slot and using top and edge binding screws to align the squares and to hold the legs of the squares in the desired position within the slot or loosely adjusted to allow the squares to move relative to one another within the clamp fixture for use of the perpendicular legs of the squares for a variety of measuring, marking, and other functions.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The square is an old and well known device. The basic square allows the user to align separate materials at a right angle for construction and for marking and measuring in straight lines or perpendicular lines. Typically, a square comes with a ninety degree angle and measurement markings. A variety of other tools are needed for caliper measurements, various angle marking and measuring, creating circles, measuring and marking various areas, and other normally specialized functions. Often specialized tools are expensive and limited in their capabilities. Prior art devices fail to provide a single inexpensive tool for performing a wide variety of functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,765, issued Jun. 21, 1983 to Dearman, is for a pipefitter's square holder that comprises a body having adjacent its side edges a plurality of ledges each of which is capable of supporting one leg of a square. Inwardly of each side edge is an abutment. A pair of clamp members is mounted on the body for movements relative to the latter and to one another between positions adjacent selected ones of the ledges, such clamp members being capable of removably clamping a square against the abutment associated with each of such ledges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,119, issued Feb. 5, 1985 to Dearman, provides a pipefitter's protractor that has a pair of body members each of which is capable of supporting a welder's square. The body members are relatively rotatable about an axis so as to enable the squares to occupy any selected position of angular adjustment. The squares are supported on opposite sides of their respective body members to prevent interference between the squares during rotation of the body members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,825, issued Apr. 10, 1990 to Howard, shows a squaring tool comprising a pair of squaring members with two blades, each of the two blades integrally joined together oriented at 45.degree. with respect to each other; a frame assembly defining a passage therethrough having a cross-sectional shape and size such that one of the blades of both of the squaring members are slidably receivable through the passage; and a locking and alignment mechanism for locking the squaring members in the frame assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,418, issued Jun. 20, 1972 to Hamilton, Jr., claims an angularly adjustable square holder composed of rotatively adjustable sections or halves each adapted to detachably support a square, such as a framing square, and combining with the two squares to provide a protractor-like instrument capable of supporting the blades of the squares at different desired angles relative to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,552, issued Jun. 8, 1976 to Graham, describes a method and means for cutting or ruling squares. The device comprises first and second flat guide members which are adapted to be positioned on the film halftone or diffusion transfer print. The first flat guide member comprises an elongated base portion and an elongated leg portion extending from one end of the base portion at a right angle thereto. The base and leg portions have inner guide edges formed thereon. The second flat guide member comprises an elongated base portion and an elongated leg portion extending from one end of the base portion at a right angle thereto. The base and leg portions of the second guide member have outer guide edges complementary to the inner guide edges of the first guide member. The base and leg portions of the second guide member also have inner guide edges provided thereon. The two guide members are used together to either rule or cut four perfect 90.degree. rules or cuts on four sides of the film halftone or diffusion transfer print.
U.S. Pat. No. 752,823, issued Feb. 23, 1904 to Cary, discloses combined calipers, T-square and a scale. The device comprises two L-shaped pieces of sheet metal having scale marks on the long legs thereof. A sheet metal loop or keeper is secured to the first L-shaped member. Either leg of the second L-shaped member may be placed inside the loop or keeper to change the device into calipers, T-square or a scale.
What is needed is a simple inexpensive versatile adjustable tool which is easy to use for a wide variety of different jobs.